Lo que el olvido escondió
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Todos los sentimientos que nunca nadie pudo ser presencia de saberlos. Siempre escondidos hasta que ese ser al cual fueron destinados los encontró. -One-Shot-


Kanon sintió un profundo aire de melancolía. Solo hace unos minutos había sentido el cosmos de su hermano extinguirse y convertirse en polvo estelar. Suspiró un poco cansado, esa mañana era una de esas tantas donde uno ni si quiera tiene ganas de levantarse de cama y enfrentar al mundo al que ha llegado. Pero para Kanon eso le era imposible por ahora, después de todo, esa noche la pasó en vela. Estaba cansado pues varias emociones y sentimientos en pocas horas lo dejaron exhausto.

Caminó por algunos instantes y sus pasos resonaron por toda la estancia de Géminis. Había vuelto ahí solo por algo especial. La armadura.

Ya cuando la hubiese obtenido regresó por sobre sus pasos de nuevo a la salida, pero antes de llegar a ella se detuvo en un punto en especial dentro del tercer templo. Y a su lado izquierdo se mostraba un ligero y angosto pasillo que daba paso especial a una habitación. Sintiendo un aire de profunda ansiedad y nostalgia se adentro ahí, en aquella habitación y cuando se halló adentro de ella pudo vislumbrar que esta ya estaba un poco polvosa por el tiempo que estuvo inhabitada.

De pronto como un suceso improvisto, diversos recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos. Todos en un solo instante y tantos mundos que en un pasado había compartido con aquel a quién siempre amó.

Así, sin decir nada se adentró todavía más y con cierta clase de intuición, miró primero todo con cautela para después reparar en escritorio que se encontraba pegado a la ventana. Se acercó a él, habían algunos cuántos libros y notas sobre misiones y cosas por el estilo. Muchos papeles y la pluma con tinta derramada por algunas de todas aquellas páginas. Miró con más atención y debajo de esa montaña de papeles encontró uno sucio y arrugado. El papel había estado ahí tanto tiempo abandonado que su blancura había perdido y a un color amarillento se había tornado.

Había una fecha en especial, sin embargó no fue eso en lo que centró su atención sino en el cuerpo del texto, pues este parecía ser una carta. A continuación leyó:

_Sé que seguramente debes estar repudiándome con toda tu alma, maldiciéndome con todo tu corazón y odiándome con todo tu ser, con toda tu voluntad. Y lo comprendo, es más, deseo que lo hagas. _

_¿Sabes? Nunca me hubiese imaginado hacer tal cosa como hice contigo y cada que pienso en las palabras que me gritabas mientras me alejaba de ti dejándote encerrado tras esos barrotes fríos y el agua helada e indómita recorriéndote el cuerpo en la soledad, siento miedo de mi mismo. Yo no soy quien para castigarte. Pero no sé cómo decirlo, hay algo de esas palabras tuyas que son verdad. Poco a poco siento que cada palabra que me gritabas eran reales mientras en vano intentaba engañarme diciéndome que eran mentiras, que solo eran blasfemias en contra mía de parte tuya. Por eso ese día te encerré ¡Ya no quería oírte más pronunciar palabra alguna! ¡No quería porque sabía que era una completa verdad que yo me negaba rotundamente!_

_Ya prontamente no sabía qué era lo que sentía hacía ti. Ya no sabía a quién odiaba en realidad, si a ti o a mí. Siempre has tenido razón en cuanto a mi personalidad, sin embargo, yo no quise aceptarlo, aún no quiero._

_¿Sabes que es lo que quiero?_

_Hay veces en que me encuentro solo en la habitación mientras me preguntó como estarás en Cabo Sunion, cuanto frío debes sentir, cuanta hambre, y cuanto trabajo seguramente te cuesta dormir. Y esas noches miró las estrellas y con la certeza de que son las mismas que tú miras, les pido que me ayuden a decirte cuantas cosas siempre he querido confesarte. Que te digan que aún te quiero, que te extraño y que me siento un miserable idiota por haberte hecho lo que te hice. Les ruego que me digan que es lo que sientes tú, no obstante nunca he hallado respuesta en ellas. _

_Cada día que amanece odio todo en cuanto el alba aparece. Odio despertar y no encontrar tu sonrisa burlona, odio despertar y enfrentarme a la falsa realidad que me he forjado. Odio levantarme de mi cama, ir al baño y mirarme al espejo para que lo único que vea sea ese rostro que esconde mentira. Odio esa sensación de ya no sentirme quien soy. Y a veces, solo a veces, me dejo llevar por esos extraños sentimientos que se apoderan de mí. Sin embargo logro controlarlos ¡¿Qué sucederá el día en que ya no pueda contenerlos?! _

_Es verdad todo en cuanto a quien soy, no soy lo que aparento, pero me he dado cuenta que todos siempre tienen algo que esconder y me pregunto ¿Serán tan graves sus secretos como los míos? Seguramente tú me ocultaste muchas cosas, sé que siempre fuiste claro en cuanto tus planes para tomar el santuario, pero también sé que hay realidades que me has ocultado. Así como yo lo he hecho con todos. _

_Yo no puedo ser un hombre justo o recto. La prueba clara de ello es como te traté aquel día el cual de encerré bajo llave e intente olvidarte por siempre. Pero tu voz ha resonado desde el momento en que te aparte de mí, siempre ha estado ahí presente, recordándome lo que en realidad soy. Y esa voz, a veces dudo que seas tú… siento que ya no me pertenezco a mí mismo, hay cosas que hago y no sé por qué. Siento desesperación, siento frustración y cada momento en que estoy en un completo silencio no me siento solo, me siento intranquilo y quiero con toda mi alma que regreses porque así, solo así ya no siento que alguien más me acompaña y me susurra lo que en realidad mi corazón clama. _

_Extraño tanto las cosas que hacíamos cuando pequeños y todos esos momentos en que nuestros lazos como hermanos nos unían ante cualquier adversidad. Ahora no sé en qué momento se esfumo todo aquello dejando solo sombra y miedo de un pasado que ahora parece irreal. Cada que me miró al espejo y nos recuerdo me preguntó si en realidad al que miro frente a mí soy yo. _

_Poco a poco esa extraña sensación de sentirme poderoso me sucumbe y pide a gritos que sea saciada, como beber desesperadamente del cáliz que aún está lleno, como una sed que desea ser apagada y un intolerable sabor amargo que solo será dulce si lo pruebo. _

_Todos los días despierto y pienso en lo que hago. Doy mi reporte al patriarca, entrenó, salgo a misiones, estudio los conocimientos debidos de un caballero. Escribo ensayos sobre las cualidades que debería tener un guerrero y medito en cuales he cumplido, pero también pienso en cuales tengo que son todo lo contrario. Y se podría decir que mis días son tranquilos pero fastidiosos. Cualquiera diría que mi vida es buena pero solo estando en mi lugar se daría cuenta que es una completa falsedad inundada en monotonía y cansancio. Siempre me he esforzado en ser el mejor caballero de la orden, con tanto ahínco, que no me di cuenta de los distintos caminos que se me presentaron, solo fijé mi vista en el objetivo y ahora que me detengo y recuerdo todo lo que he perdido y he valorado ya no está, no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué harías tú? _

_Ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida… ha estado vacía sin tu lado. Siento dos almas dentro de mí, todo ser las tiene pero las mías no se llevan la una con la otra. Cada ser humano expresa diferentes sentimientos emociones, todo a su debido tiempo, sin embargo los míos suceden todo en un momento, a veces instantáneos, a veces duraderos y se revuelven produciendo una angustia irremediable para mi corazón. Me siento por completo solo, tengo a mis compañeros, pero solo a fin de cuentas, un saludo no es lo mismo que un abrazo, una voz superficial no es la misma que una voz sincera. Todos esperan muchas cosas de mí, no imagino cuando decepcionados seguramente se sentirían si supieran quien soy yo. ¿Verdad? _

_Tal vez lo mejor es buscar una respuesta, pero ¿En quién? Tú no estás a mi lado ¿Ahora en donde debo depositar mi confianza? ¿En donde debo buscar esa calma que solo tú me hacías sentir, esa tranquilidad que solo traías con tu mirada, donde? _

_No, ya no te necesito más… no, ya no. Quiero creer. No quiero derramar más lágrimas. Ahora miro la noche y la luz que se cuela en la ventana medio abierta que está frente a mí me hace sentir un aire gélido el cual seguro tu mismo sientes en estos momentos. Muchas veces siento la tentación de ir y liberarte de la prisión a la que te condené, pero no puedo y no sé por qué. Será que no te quiero volver a ver y ver lo que en realidad soy, esa parte de mi que sale cuando tú me lo demuestras y sin embargo tengo que aceptar que se siente tan bien… yo sé que aún existe una parte de ti donde se encuentra toda la bondad que se escondió tras la causa de tener que ser como una sombra de mí. Yo nunca quise esto para ti… ahora ya no sé qué debo hacer…_

_Te quiero hermano, solo contigo me siento seguro, a pesar de todas las peleas, a pesar de todos los gritos que te dirigí y todos los golpes que te solté te sigo queriendo y estoy completamente seguro que tu también me quieres… por esa razón a pesar de todo aquello siempre me sentí tranquilo a tu lado._

_Ahora estoy seguro, te liberaré y te pediré perdón por todo, pues solo contigo puedo ser como soy y sin embargo logro contenerme y logro sentirme en realidad con vida y felicidad, eres mi hermano y yo siempre te he querido. Y siempre quise decirte la verdad de mi alma ya no habr…_

La carta terminó ahí. Kanon pudo imaginarse el momento en el que seguramente mientras su autor la escribía perdió el control y golpeo con fuerza las torres de papeles que se hallaban y la ventana rota por la pérdida del control. Su hermano siempre lo necesitó y no obstante nunca estuvo ahí para él. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas y rosaron el papel por donde las lágrimas de Saga habían rosado hace trece años.

Dobló la carta y la guardó ahí de nuevo, pues estaba dispuesto a escribir nuevas palabras en la vida de ambos. Haría que Saga de Géminis se sintiera orgulloso de ser su hermano. Ya no habría más palabras escondidas ni más secretos tras la mirada nostálgica.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió con Dohko, dispuesto a pelear por aquella por quien su hermano estuvo dispuesto a todo. Lo quería con totalidad y le probaría que ya no se sentiría solo de nuevo. Bajaría al inframundo y ahí le demostraría que a pesar de todo aún está a su lado.

Siempre se arrepintió por haberle dicho que su verdadero ser era aquel maligno sujeto que deseaba salir. Sabía que siempre mintió. Y ya no quería mentir más.

— Perdóname por todo, hermano. — Susurró en un hálito de tristeza y sinceridad que provenía desde lo más profundo de su alma —. Te quiero Saga.


End file.
